My Baby's Father
by YoUMEmyBEdAt3
Summary: Two weeks ago, Lita had a one night stand. Now that she's pregnant. She needs to find out who the father is.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This came to me when I was watching Harry Potter, my mind is very strange ;o  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. :c

* * *

Lita smiled at her blonde friend, and spoke. "I thought we were going to forget about that."

Trish grinned. "How can I? You got so drunk, you couldn't remember a thing." She talked about the night that happened two weeks ago.

Lita sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to talk about this, for one she felt embarrassed, and second, she knew she had a one night stand that night. She knew cause she woke up naked, found a watch that did not belong to her and it smelled of cologne in the room when she woke up.

"Thinking about that 'one night stand'?" Trish joked sarcastically.

"I know it happened!" Lita defended.

"Honestly, a person would feel embarrassed about this sorta thing," Trish started to twirl Lita's hair on her finger. "But you're defending it. Strange one you are."

"Whatever, forget it. I need to go meet up with Chris. See you later." Lita got off the bed and slipped on her sweater and walked out the room.

Trish sighed. She wasn't going to admit it, she was jealous of Chris and Lita getting along a bit to much, even if it was just training.

Lita walked quietly towards Chris's room, which was up a stairs from Trish. She knocked on the door and waited until he opened it. "Eleven on the dot, well done," he teased. "Let's head downstairs, luckily they have a gym so that we don't have to walk ten blocks from here."

"For a trainer, you sure are lazy." Lita said and walked after him towards the elevator.

"What makes you say that, sweetheart?"

"Last time we trained, you sat there for an hour and read a magazine. And, you were to lazy to get some water so I got it for you, also, now your to lazy to walk down four flights of stairs. Your getting old, my friend." Lita teased, poking his chest.

Chris didn't retaliate just stood in silence and waited for the elevator, cause sadly, it was true he was getting lazy.

"I think today I'm going to be the trainer. Get you back in shape." she shoved him lightly into the elevator and pushed the main floor button.

"I am in shape."

She stepped back and stared at him. He was in shape, but at the same time, not. She shook her head in disapproval.

"Okay. You'll be the trainer, how hard can it be."

Lita grinned while she sat on Chris's back while he did push ups. "Faster!" she blew his whistle, something he did when he was training her. Lita sat still and tried putting all her weight in sitting, making it harder for him. All this up and down motion made Lita feel queasy. She took in silent breaths quickly to help her stomach. But she couldn't help it, she was going to-

She ran to the trash can as fast as she could and puked up all the bad stuff she felt in her stomach. In a second she felt a hand pat her back. "Hey. You okay?"

She puked once more before standing up, she wiped at her mouth and groaned. "Yeah. Probably just something I ate- no." she hadn't eaten yet.

"Are you coming down with a flu or something." he asked, feeling her head for warmth. "You seem fine."

She grabbed onto his hand and pulled it away from her face. She held his hand and thought. Her eyes went wide in a second. "I think I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Short, but whatever. I'll explain some stuff later on .. or not c:  
Review, you know you want to :')


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: On break ..!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, yet :D ( I wish ;c )

* * *

Lita sat on the bed and played with her fingers. She had left Chris, running all the way up the stairs and barging into Trish's hotel room. Telling her the same thing she told Chris. She thought she was pregnant. Trish had stared at her wide eyed, and ran to the nearest convenience store and bought a pregnancy stick for her.

Now, she sat on the bed waiting for 10 minutes as the box had said. Trish patted her back, being supportive.

Trish's watch went off, signaling them it's been 10 minutes. Lita got up and slowly walked towards the door. Trish sat in silence and waited for the answer, if it's negative, she was gonna chew out Lita for nearly giving her a heart attack, and if positive she was going to find the man and kill him for knocking up her friend.

"Plus means positive right?" Lita asked. Walking out of the bathroom and stared down at the little stick.

"Yeah."

Lita sighed and threw the stick in the garbage. Trish stood up and pulled Lita in for a hug. "It's going to be okay. Shh, I'm here." Trish comforted the sobbing redhead, tears starting to run down her own face. She was defiantly in the mood to kill.

"Told you I had a one night stand." Lita laughed through tears.

Trish laughed and shook her head in dismay. What a way to prove that she did have a one night stand. Trish pulled back and raised a brow. "Do you remember anything from that night."

Lita shook her head. "I told you, all I found was a stupid watch, and smelled like cologne."

Trish grinned and took her towards the door. "We're going to the mall, find cologne and," she paused. "I don't know. Just go with it."

Lita shrugged. What did she have to lose. She looked down at her flat stomach. A couple months from now she was going to have a small bump, and she would soon have to tell the world she got knocked up, and can't remember a thing. So, right now she would do anything that evolved finding her baby's dad.

"Do you remember the smell of the cologne?" Trish asked, slipping on her shoes. Lita did the same.

"Smells like something Randy would use." Lita shrugged, and walked out before Trish, who had a playful smirk on her lips.

"Randy huh?" Trish shut the door and nudged her friend on the arm. "You two get close enough, that you smell his cologne. Love." She drew out heart shapes in the air.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. Having a storyline with him doesn't make me being close to him, it's love Trish." she sarcastically spoke.

Trish shrugged and grinned.

She was glad she got Lita out of the foul mood she was in.

"Your rental car or mine?" Lita asked, greeting the fans that waited outside of the hotel.

"Mine. My favorite CD is in there." Trish smiled at the fans.

"Great. Booty music and love songs. My fav." Lita rolled her eyes and walked near the car.

"Just get in." Trish unlocked the car and got in.

She adjusted the mirror and turned on the engine. The radio started blaring club music. Trish smirked when Lita gave her a glare. "Can you at least turn it down. I'm already in a foul mood."

Trish shook her head and backed out of the parking area. "Get use to it cause, I'm taking you dancing again."

"What for?" Lita leaned against the passenger window. "It's just going to remind me of my problem."

"It might make you remember something. Worth the shot." Trish gave a reassuring smile and drove out of the parking lot.

"Fine." Lita agreed. It honestly was a good idea. And when Trish gives a reassuring smile, she isn't doing it for herself, but for others. One of the perks of hanging out with Trish a lot. You learn something about her almost everyday.

A good 10 minute drive and they finally found a mall. Luckily, Trish kept spare sunglasses and gave one to Lita. Lita placed Jeff's hat on her head and stuffed a few strands of hair in it. To keep their selves hidden from fans and paparazzi. Not that they didn't like them. Now was just a bad timing. "Remind me why you have Jeffro's hat." she asked. Trish stuck her tongue out and put her own glasses on.

"Look. A place that sells just cologne and perfume. Luckily I bought money!" Trish grabbed the red heads hand and dragged her to the store.

Lita sighed and entered the store.

"Okay. We'll look at the cologne section place." Trish walked towards the side.

Lita stood near her and looked at the rows of cologne. This was going to be a while.

"Well let's start with the obvious one. Axe. Because I'm pretty sure the guys an asshole."

"How do you know that?" Lita looked at one bottle.

"Because an asshole would have left you after a one night stand." Trish picked one of the Axe bottles.

"Jeff wears Axe." Lita smirked.

Trish stared wide eyed at Lita. "Well, I already know he is NOT an asshole. Now wipe that smirk off your face or else."

Lita laughed and picked up a bottle that she seen in Jeff's suitcase one night. "He wears this one. You want?" she teased. Trish rolled her eyes, but took the bottle anyways.

Lita sighed. "Looks like I have to smell them now, huh?" she asked.

"Yep." Trish turned her back. "I'm going to look at some perfumes."

Lita nodded and picked up the bottle in front of her and sprayed it a little. She made a slight gag noise when the smell went up her nose. This was not the one. She took another one and sprayed it. Didn't smell bad, but it wasn't the one. She smelled all the others but none of them were the one.

She looked at the last Axe bottle and grabbed it and sprayed. She shut her eyes tight and breathed in the strong smell. "Trish! I found it." she yelled out. Luckily no one was here but the cashier.

Trish walked towards her with a shopping bag in hand. "He's an asshole."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Just because guys use Axe, it does not make them an asshole."

"Than why was your guy using it?"

Lita glared. "Point taken. Now what?"

"We go around town sniffing people." Trish joked. Taking the body spray and looked at it for a while. "Let's find out if anyone from the company use this stuff." She took the spray and placed it near the cashier. The man took it, pressed the price and put it in another small bag. Trish pulled out another 20 and walked off.

"That was a nice tip." Lita teased.

"Only 53 cents. What a way to make his day." Trish sarcastically cheered.

"Hey. Let's go see Randy. Maybe he uses this stuff. Unless you already know." Trish smirked.

Lita glared and shoved her friend lightly. "I swear Trish, some days you just annoy me."

Trish smirked and walked out of the mall and towards her rental car.

* * *

"Trish, we're not going to see Randy and check if he has this cologne!" Lita silently argued outside of Randy's hotel room.

"Yes we are," she knocked on his door. "Plus, he was their with us at the bar. He might know something.

Lita huffed. She was right after all. But this was ridiculous.

Randy opened the door and raised a brow. He was very amused to have two divas at his door. Especially when it was someone who wouldn't be caught dead near his room, Trish and Lita.

"Yes?" he asked. His voice even lower than usual.

"Can we come in," Trish stuck her hand in the cracked open door and opened it wide and walked in. "We need to ask you some stuff."

Randy stepped aside and let Lita in and shut the door. He sat on his bed while Trish walked into the bathroom to snoop around. Randy rubbed his hands against his leg and raised a brow at Lita, who sat on a chair. She shrugged in response.

"I knew it." Trish walked out with the same bottle they bought at the mall.

Randy stood up in anger. He felt violated that Trish would look around in his bag that he left in the bathroom. "Hey. What are you doing with that?" he asked and reached out for it.

Trish pulled back and glared. He sighed and sat back down.

"What do you want-"

"Did you fuck Lita two weeks ago?" Trish cut him off and shouted.

Lita gasped and Randy stared at her, very amused.

"What, I- Why?" he asked.

Trish looked at Lita and raised a brow. Lita slowly nodded.

Trish looked back at Randy and glared. "Two weeks ago she had a one night stand," she gave him a look when he opened his mouth. "Now she's pregnant. And we're trying to find the father."

Randy looked at Lita with a worried look. This will really change her career and he had sympathy over her. "Look, I like to help. But you know we all got really drunk-"

"We, who's we?" Trish asked.

Randy sighed. Trish was starting to act like one of the cops he sees on T.V. "We went out as a group together, remember."

Trish and Lita nodded.

"We all got really drunk and can't remember a thing."

"Who was the group again?"

Randy sighed. "Me, You, Li, Jeff," Trish blushed at the name. "Chris and John. Adam was there but left before we got drunk."

"Can I ask what my body spray has to do with this?" he stared at the spray in Trish's hands with a raised brow.

"Everything. Li remembers what the hotel room smelled like when she woke up."

"Sex and cologne." Randy smirked.

Lita laughed. That was true. Trish raised a brow and Lita nodded. Trish gave Lita a smirk. "Maybe you can have sex with Randy and check if it smelled like the way it did in the hotel room two weeks ago."

Lita scoffed. "Your not really helping Trish. We should go, we're amusing Randy to much." she said and stared at Randy, a amused smile on his face.

Trish handed the body spray back to Randy and walked near the hotel room door. "I'm just saying it might help. You're desperate remember."

Lita rolled her eyes and pushed her friend out the door. "To find the father, yes. But not that desperate."

Randy shook his head and closed the door. He could still hear Trish talking about ways to find the dad. He chuckled when he heard her say something about going back to the hotel bar they went to two weeks ago. It kinda did sound like a good idea if you weren't traveling with your job so much.

Randy went back to his bed and sat down. He played with the small can of spray in his hand and smirked. The possibility of Lita and him having sex was very small, but it wasn't impossible. They could have had sex two weeks ago, after all they did get really drunk and couldn't remember a thing. He also had a one night stand, he didn't know who with because she was long gone out the door after he was done taking a shower. Than again, he did let John use his spray the same night.

He shrugged and placed the spray on the nightstand and turned on the T.V. He'll help out Lita and ask if John remembered anything and hope he saw anyone leave the bar with Lita.

* * *

Yes. John has to get involved :o not a main character, but still get involved.  
Reviews will be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Just 6 more days until I go back to school. Expect a lot of updates from me since I don't have anything better to do.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Randy placed the can of spray on the nightstand and got out of bed. He didn't have anything better to do so he might as well go see John now. He took his shoes and sweater and wallet and walked out of the door.

"Hey Randy." Maryse winked and passed by.

He turned around and nodded in approval. She was known as a cold hearted bitch. But he knew she had a soft spot for him.

He walked up two flight of stairs and knocked on John's door. He waited until the door open. John raised a brow but let him in. Randy entered darkened room and sat on a chair.

John walked over to the curtains and slowly opened it. Randy shook his head in disapproval. He couldn't understand why John would stay up late on a work night.

"Randy." John waved his hand in front of his face.

Randy gave a face and shoved his hand away. He ignored to feign hurt look on John's face. "Johnny. Do you remember going to that hotel bar two weeks ago?" he asked.

John's lips curled in amusement. He would only call him Johnny if it was serious or just joking around. "Yes, Randal."

Randy sighed. "Do you remember seeing anyone leave with Lita?"

John smirked. "Red got some to?" he laughed. "Almost everyone got laid that night."

"This is serious." Randy said.

John's face hardened. "Something happened?"

"She's pregnant. And she needs help finding the dad. Just thought I ask if you seen anyone leave with her."

John looked at Randy with shook. Hearing this made him cringe. He knew that she won't be able to wrestle. Maybe not even stand at ring side or travel with the company. Without Lita, the divas division won't be as entertaining as it is now. "Shit, Reds knocked up?" he asked himself more than Randy.

"Well I don't remember much but I remember you and Chris leaving with Li." He thought. Maybe he left with them as well. But he couldn't remember much. Yes, he did leave with them. He remembers Lita calling his name and asking him to come along.

"Did Chris knock her up?" John asked.

Randy shrugged. He couldn't remember a thing from that night and he honestly was amused that John remembered more than anyone that night, because he was the one who had the most drink.

John's face brightened up. "Phil was there!"

Randy gave him a confused look. "Why does it matter?" He asked.

"Phil doesn't drink. I'm sure he saw something." John said.

"Yeah sure. Let's go see Li's ex boyfriend for help." Randy smirked. "Or, let's tell Li to go ask."

John smirked. "Now I know why I put up with you."

Randy laughed and picked up the hotel phone. He dialed Lita's phone number. After a couple of rings he heard Trish pick up.

"Hey Trish. Where's Li." Randy asked.

"Bathroom. Why?" Trish asked.

Randy told her the plan they had and even if she hated to admit it, it would be entertaining to see Lita talk to Phil and explain that she was pregnant. Trish paused before giggling. "Call Phil, I'm taking her over there."

Randy nodded and hanged up. "Let's go see Phil." Randy walked to the door.

John smirked and mumbled something of not wanting to be Phil at the moment, or in any other case, not wanting to be Lita. Either way it will be amusing, very amusing.

xxx-xxx

Trish dragged the redhead towards the destination that will sure have some unwanted drama for Lita, but that was exactly what Trish and the guys wanted. Lita struggled against Trish's tightening grip around her wrist.

Lita whimpered. "Trish if you keep tightening you're going to break my wrist." Lita pointed out.

Trish loosened her grip a little. Not enough to let Lita escape, but enough for Lita's comfort.

Trish grinned when she seen Randy outside of Phil's hotel room. He smirked and held the door open for Trish to shove Lita in. Lita turned around and bumped into Randy's chest when she tried to leave.

Phil jumped out of bed when the redhead was seen. John had informed him that Trish was coming over, not Lita. Well Trish was here, he just wished he got a heads up that his ex was going to be dragged along. He gave a quick glare to John.

Lita whined when Trish dragged her to the bed by the hair. Randy shut the door, making sure to lock it just in case Lita managed to escape Trish's grasp on her hair.

Phil gave a awkward smile. "Hey, Li."

She shoot him a look, but sighed and greeted him.

Trish nudged the diva in the ribs to get it on with. Lita grumbled something before stomping slightly on Trish's foot. Trish hissed something under her breath in French that no one understand what she had just said.

"Just get on with it Li. The sooner you do, the sooner you can leave." John informed her, getting comfortable in a seat to watch the possible shouting show. Randy smirked and took a seat on the arm of the chair John was occupying.

Lita looked at Trish desperately. Trish gave a sinister grin.

Lita sighed and looked at Phil, who had his eyebrows raised. "Phil, where you at the hotel bar two weeks ago?"

He hated to admit this, being straight edge and all. "Yeah."

John grinned and interrupted. "Thought you didn't drink?"

Phil shot him a look and growled. "I was there with Christian. You know how he is when he drinks. I had to watch over him the whole night."

Lita bit her lip. "Did you happen to see me leave with anyone?"

Phil raised a brow and stared back at his ex. "Don't you think you could've remembered that on your own." He reached over to grab his cup of water on the night stand. "Unless you were to drunk off your ass to remember anything and had a one night stand."

The room became deathly quiet and Phil got the hint. He glared. "I'd expect this from someone else, but hearing this come for you." he looked away. "It disgusts me."

She stood up from the bed and walked over to stand in front of him. "It's called having fun. Not that you'll ever get the chance to know the feeling."

He looked into her eye and glared. "What? Getting drunk off my ass to the point that I can't remember anything and wake up to a bad hangover. I don't know about you but I'll pass. Something you should've done."

"Why do you even care who you left with, unless that person knocked you up."

She took a step back when he stood up. The atmosphere in the room became thick and he looked down at Lita's tummy in shock. He grabbed her stomach and laughed. "You know what this thing is going to do to your career. This is why I stay away from alcohol!"

Lita glared and brought her hand up to smack him. Trish got in between them and glared. "Lita stop. He's right, the sober ones is always right."

Phil crossed his arm over his chest and gave a smug look. "And you don't even know the father! People are going to call you a whore again-"

There was a loud smack. It wasn't from Lita's hand connecting to Phil's face, but it was Trish's. Trish gave a glare and yelled. "We get it she made a mistake. But that what makes everyone normal! You have no right to call her a whore."

Phil rubbed his cheek for a second and he raised a brow. "You hit me."

Trish charged towards him. Lita quickly wrapped her arm around Trish's waist and held her back. Trish reached out towards him and he stood back.

Phil smirked. "You're lucky you're a girl."

And for a second, Lita felt like letting go of Trish and have her hit Phil for as long as she pleased. Trish eventually calmed down and Lita pushed her lightly to the side. She stepped forward and pushed her body against his and looked up with a glare.

"I understand that you're angry, but can you please help me out by telling me. Or I'll let Trish handle you herself."

Phil looked at Trish, Randy held her back when he winked at her and she got ready to run to him.

Phil looked down at his ex, and when she gave him a saddened look he felt bad for saying all those things. It was probably because he was angry that Lita got knocked up, and it wasn't from him. He still had feelings for the redhead.

"You left with Randy, Chris and John." Phil finally told the diva what she wanted.

Lita nodded and walked towards the door. Phil quickly walked to her and gave her a hug, whispering an apology and explaining he was just surprised and angry. He pulled back and gave a kiss to her forehead. He stepped back and walked near his bed.

Trish passed him and shoved him onto the bed and walked out with Lita. Randy smirked and followed. John sat there for a moment and got up as well. Before he walked out he turned around. "Trish is the wrong person you want to piss off. Speaking from personal experience."

John walked out with a smirk.

Phil nodded in silence and took that tip to mind. It was already to late, seeing as Trish was far from angry at him.

xxx-xxx

Trish sat in bed and watched as Randy rubbed a comforting hand on Lita's back. She was jealous that he got to comfort her, but knew it was selfish to feel that at a time like this. Trish sighed and rubbed a hand against her face.

She slowly got off the bed and grabbed John's hand and left the hotel room. Neither of the two individuals in the room noticed. John raised a brow.

Trish pushed her finger to her lips. "I need you to help me do something." she whispered and walked off.

John walked after her and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She turned around and placed a hand on her hip.

"What exactly do you need?" John asked.

Trish poked his chest teasingly. "We're going to the doctor and ask if he can do DNA samples."

She walked off again, this time John didn't stop her. He walked behind her.

"Isn't that suppose to wait until the baby is out?" He asked himself more than her.

Trish pondered for a while and smirked. "Can I have a sample of your little friends, John?"

Trish nearly laughed out at his bewildered look.

He smirked. "It'll be a while, but if you need it now I need your help." He grabbed her hand to make his point.

She pulled her hand back and giggled.

They walked in silence to the parking lot for a while until Trish spoke. "Do you think the doctor is going to ask for your friends John?" she teased.

* * *

I'm in a real bad mood because my arm hurts like hell. And I refuse to take pain killers. :x  
Reviews will be nice!


End file.
